


A Day At The Fair

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Your boyfriend Stan takes you to the fair.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Male Reader, past Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski
Kudos: 9





	A Day At The Fair

You are y/n. And you're also Stan Marsh's boyfriend.

He promised to take you to a fair. And that's just what he did.

Stan grins."So y/n, what do you want to do first?"

"That," you say pointing to the booth. "I want the (insert favorite animal here) plush".

Stan says, "Okay. I'll try to get it for you."

You and Stan approach the booth only to see that it's run by Stan's ex boyfriend's dad, Gerald Broflovski.

You mentally sigh.

-

After hours of trying the to get the plush for you, Stan says, "Sorry, babe. I just don't think I can get it for you."

You sigh. "Okay."

"Stop!" Someone calls out. 

You and Stan turn to see Stan's ex, Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle commands, "Dad, just give them the plush."

"No, Kyle, I can't just-" he's cut off.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Kyle asks his father.

Gerald flinches. "No you didn't." Gerald hands the plush to you. "Here you go, sir."

You cuddle it. You already know today will be great.

Stan grins at you. "So y/n, where to next?"


End file.
